


Eating Laughter

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restaurant owner Nick Grimshaw is having trouble with his head chef Louis Tomlinson. He intends to give Louis an attitude adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Laughter

Nick Grimshaw stood in the kitchen of his restaurant "Grimshaw's Goodies" with his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He was in the middle of yet another argument with his head chef, Louis Tomlinson, about possible changes to the menu. The discussion was not going well.

"Are you mad?" Louis yelled when Nick rejected one of his ideas. "We can't keep serving the same things over and over."

"Louis, the customers love the food---"

"Yes, because I'm the chef---"

"Louis, the customers are happy with the food. We can't just change the entire menu. We'll lose everyone."

"No we won't"

"Yes, we will. We can add one or two new dishes. The samples you prepared were fantastic as always. You can pick any two that you want and I'll add it onto the menu on a trial basis."

"Just two?! A trial basis? How dare you? You're treating me like I'm fresh out of culinary school. Haven't I proven myself time and time again?!"

"Yes, Louis you have. I'm not questioning your skills. I'm simply thinking of the customers" Nick said placatingly.

"Fuck the customers" Louis grumbled.

"Louis" Nick said in warning.

Louis rolled his eyes. 

"You know what? Here's what I think of your customers" Louis said as he grabbed a sample dessert, a coconut custard, and smashed right into Nick's face.

An astonished Nick wiped the custard from his face.

"I quit!"

"That is it. I've had enough of your attitude."

"Oh you have, have you? Well--what are you doing? Let me go!" Louis exclaimed as Nick grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

Nick carried a kicking and struggling Louis towards one of the prep tables in the kitchen. Along the way, he passed a bunch of boxes that had been delivered earlier that day. The boxes had already been checked and organized and were empty now. They had been held together with tape and loads of white rope. Nick grabbed a few pieces of the white rope and continued towards the prep table.

He lay the still struggling Louis down, and managed to subdue him long enough to tie his wrists and ankles to each of the four legs of the table.

"What the fuck?! Untie me right fucking now!"

Nick ignored his angry captive and walked over to the sink to wash off the rest of the sticky custard. He returned when he was done and still ignored Louis' cursing.

"Untie me! Nick! I know you can hear me you bastard! You--I---what are you doing? Leave my shoes alone!" Louis exclaimed as Nick calmly unlaced both of Louis' trainers and removed them and his socks from his feet. He then removed the shoelaces, tied them around each of Louis' big toes and tied the other ends to each of Louis' ankles, pulling his feet taut.

Louis still continued to struggle while giving Nick as hateful a stare as he possibly could.

Nick, unfazed, nearly laughed. He didn't want to burst Louis' bubble by telling his that he looked like an angry kitten.

He simply reached towards Louis' left foot and focused his attention on Louis' face as he ran his fingers along Louis' sole.

Louis' face went from angry, to confused, to fearful and back to angry all within the span of a few seconds. 

"Stop that! Don't touch me!" He growled as he tried his best to pull away.

Nick ignored his head chef's demands and continued on, scratching more insistently. He saw Louis' swallow nervously and nearly laughed out loud when Louis' lips began twitching. The young man was trying so hard to fight the smile that was threatening to break out on his face.

Nick continued to tickle all over Louis' foot, reveling in the battle raging across his face. Louis was wasn't shouting to be let go and he no longer wore a mask of anger on his face. His watery blue eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip. Nick smirked. He knew it was only a matter of time before he broke his captive. 

"You alright there Lou? You seem distressed?"

"F-Fuck you" Louis ground out with a great deal of effort.

"Okay then" Nick said as he went from the balls of Louis' feet to just underneath his toes.

"NO-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick smiled as Louis could longer fight the laughter building inside him. 

That's not to say Louis didn't try though. He tried to stop his laughter, tried biting his lips, but always fell back into laughter with a quick swipe of Nick's fingers under his toes. Nick kept up the toe tickling until all the fight was gone. He then continued tickling all over Louis' foot while listening to his captive laugh heartily. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Well you seem to be in a much better mood" Nick joked as he switched to Louis other foot and going straight for the toes.

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA"

Nick continued his foot tickling until Louis was a gasping and giggling wreck. 

"No more-please---Nick---"

Nick walked away from Louis and over to where he keeps his various utensils. He grabbed something, Louis couldn't see what, and placed it on the tray where Louis had placed his samples. Nick then walked over to the fridge grabbed two things and also placed them on the tray before wheeling it over. He then picked up a white bowl and a basting brush. He dipped the brush in the bowl and spread the dark brown substance onto both of Louis' feet.

Louis giggled as the brush ran across his soles. Nick gave his feet a few more coatings before placing both items back on the tray. He then walked over to Louis' upper body.

"Now, let's continue our exploration shall we?"

"No Nick--come on---I've learned my lesson---"

"No you haven't, because the lesson isn't over yet" he finished as lifted Louis' black shirt all the way up to his armpits.

Without any teasing, Nick planted his fingers in Louis' armpits and tickled in earnest, pleased when Louis burst into frenzied laughter.

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEE"

He then used one finger to draw tight little circles in the center of his pits and Louis shook with laughter. After a few more scratches in his armpits, Nick then moved down to Louis' ribs. He smiled at the wheezing laughter that came out of Louis' mouth. He also took great pleasure in the varying expressions on Louis face. One moment he was grimacing, then smiling, out and out laughter, and then a pained expression before turning back into a happy and laughing expression.

A few squeaks broke through Louis' wheezing when Nick moved down to his tummy. 

"You can't hide from me" Nick said as Louis tried to suck in his stomach.

Nick placed both his hands on Louis' tummy. He formed them into claws and squeezed and vibrated his fingers all over.

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Once he'd tickled Louis into silence, Nick stopped and picked up another bowl and a rubber spatula off the tray. He dipped the spatula in the bowl and pulled out a smooth looking concoction, violet in color. He then spread it on both of Louis' armpits and across his chest, stopping at his ribs.

Nick then grabbed a blue bowl and poured a yellow colored mixture all over Louis' stomach, taking care to fill up his navel with it. He then put the bowl back on the tray and hopped up onto the table to straddle his captive's thighs.

Louis squirmed throughout the process but was too weak to question Nick's actions. He did not, however, like the look on the man's face.

Without a word, Nick leaned forward and began to kitten lick Louis' tummy. 

Louis squirmed and his eyes went large before laughter poured from his lips once again. 

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE"

"This lemon merengue purée you made is absolutely scrumptious Louis. My compliments" Nick said before he continued licking and nibbling his tummy, before settling at his navel. He lapped and sucked without stopping reveling in Louis' squeals of laughter. 

"EEEEEEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEE"

Once he licked all the merengue clean, he moved up a bit and positioned himself on Louis waist. Leaning forward he licked and nibbled along Louis' ribs, the squeals from before being replaced with snickers and guffaws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis laughed himself silly as Nick continued, but soon found himself moaning when Nick enclosed his warm mouth over his dessert coated nipples. 

"The merengue was great, but this raspberry filling is even better" Nick stated as he continued to suck Louis' nipples into hardness before biting them, enjoying the hissing and whimpering sounds he made.

Moving on from Louis aching nipples, Nick grinned as he groaned. Then, bracing himself, he leaned over and began to lick the raspberry filling from Louis' right armpit and then his left. Louis laughed loudly as his sensitive pits also fell victim to Nick's wicked tongue.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEYAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick would alternate between long upward swipes and short rapid flicks of the tongue once he realized how much it tickled his captive. 

"AAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHANOOOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Satisfied that he'd gotten all of the dessert cleaned up, Nick sat up and wiped his mouth with a grin as he looked down at the sweating, shaking and giggling man beneath him.

Nick leaned over towards the tray and picked up various foods that Louis' had painstakingly created and repeated the process over and over again for hours.

The pumpkin torte?

Delicious on Louis' tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The strawberry creme?

Fantastic on Louis' nipples.

"HEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

The blackberry and cheesecake drizzle?

Incredible on Louis' ribs.

"OOOOGOHOHODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

And the blueberry and caramel filling.

Absolutely heavenly on his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick slowly climbed down as Louis continuously laughed despite the fact that Nick was no longer tickling him. He walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water. He downed it and walked back over to the table. Louis had since calmed his giggles down, but could only whimper when Nick grabbed a chair and sat in front of his right foot. 

"Looks like the chocolate ganache I spread on your feet has settled quite nicely" Nick said as he watched Louis attempt to squirm his bound feet away from Nick waiting mouth. "It's a different kind of ganache though. You put it on top of ice cream or any dessert really and it hardens, creating a candy shell."

Louis groaned as Nick lowered his mouth to his candy coated foot and began licking.

The candy shell was sturdy and completely covered Louis' foot, but was still thin enough for Louis to feel each swipe of Nick's raspy tongue. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis lay there laughing and shaking his head from side to side, making his sweaty fringe flop in and out of his teary eyes. It tickled so badly and Nick had only just begun. He lapped and lapped at the same spot until Louis' foot began to peek through. He then pressed his tongue to his bare sole and moved it around in circles causing even more hysteria from Louis. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick continued this game of licking and tickling---lickling--until Louis' entire foot was clean before moving over to his left foot and repeating the process all over again. 

Much to Louis' chagrin.

Or so he pretended.

Louis would rather die before admitting that his boss and the sometimes bane of his existence was the reason for the hard on tenting his trousers right now. The lickling had really done a number on him and he wanted so bad for this to be over so he could relieve himself privately and not give Nick the satisfaction of knowing that he made Louis feel this way. 

Though, if he were being honest, with such a talented tongue, he wouldn't mind Nick taking care of him himself.

Fuck if he'd say it out loud though.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"There we go. All clean" Nick said as he licked his lips and leaned back.

Louis giggled weakly and tried to catch his breath, but Nick decided to make things difficult when he reached out and began tickling both soles with his fingers. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He reached up to tickle underneath Louis' toes and exclaimed "I knew I'd forgotten something. I've neglected your toes. I'm so sorry Louis. I'll fix that right away."

Nick stood up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. He walked back to the table and completely drowned Louis' toes in the white substance. He placed the can in between Louis' bound feet and began to suck and nibble on the wiggling toes.

"OhnoHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHPLEASHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAICAN'THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Nick licked and licked, making sure to get in between each toe and give the soft skin there plenty of attention. He also put his fingers to good use and slowly scratched at his soles. He then switched to the other foot and gave it the same treatment.

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHPLEAEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHA"

Once he'd licked up all the whipped cream, he simply sprayed more on the toes and repeated. He just couldn't seem to get enough of the ticklish boy in his clutches.

He also couldn't get enough of the laughter and moans that his manipulations pulled from his captives lips. At first, he thought he'd been imagining things, but when he kept hearing it, he knew that it was real. He loved the fact that he caused Louis to feel this way and also appreciated the fact that if he weren't laughing his head off, Louis would deny everything and stubbornly refuse to admit that Nick had made him feel good.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Nick continued until the can of whipped cream was completely empty and Louis lay there red faced, laughing silently and squirming. Nick knew that he was in need of release.

Louis would have to ask for it first and he would have to do it nicely.

Nick sat back down on his chair and leaned forward with his face in his hands and elbows on his knees as he waited for Louis to calm down.

"Have you had enough? Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes"

"Are you sure? I have a few more cans of whipped cream if you need another lesson"

"No! No please. I'm fine" Louis exclaimed as his face broke out into a panicky grin and a few giggles escaped at the thought of being tickled again. 

"Okay then. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Can you untie me---"

"You're lying" Nick said. Nothing like the direct approach with Louis. "Laughter wasn't the only thing I heard when I was tickling you. 

Louis gave him a hard, watery stare. 

"Stubborn eh? Alright then" Nick said as once again devoured Louis' toes and tickled his soles once more.

"NOWAITAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAHHAHAHAHAHANICKHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Focusing his tickling on one foot, Nick reached up and rubbed Louis through his trousers. Louis instinctually bucked his hips up seeking more of Nick's touch, but he pulled his hand away.

Nick smiled as Louis whined through his laughter and continued his tickling. He kept that up for a little while, toying with Louis, stopping and then focusing solely on the the tickling. It wasn't long before Louis was practically sobbing for relief.

"Please Nick! AHAHAHAHAHAHA Please stop! I-AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he slowed his tickles.

"Untie me! Please! HeheheeehehehehehehheaaahahaNo I've learned my lesson. I-"

Nick reached up and massaged Louis' dick through his trousers once more.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Are you sure you're being honest? I might have to teach you another lesson" Nick said as he pulled his hand away. 

"No please--I need-- I need--please"

"What do you need Louis?" Nick questioned as he tickled Louis' foot once more.

"NohohohohohohohohohohohohpleaseNick----you---oh god----HAHAHAHAHA--ineed you--AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You sure?" Nick continued as his fingers made their home underneath Louis' toes once again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYESYESHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA" Louis laughed brokenly as each tickle made him harden more and more in his trousers.

Nick moved back to Louis' arch, giving his captive a chance to speak through his laughter.

"Ask nicely" Nick knew he was being mean, but Louis always gives him grief and here was his chance for a little payback.

"Please Nick. Hahahahahahahaha. Please. Touch me. I need you. Please. Hahahaha"

Satisfied, Nick stopped tickling and made his way towards Louis' trousers, unbuttoning and lowering them and Louis' boxers, watching as his hard on sprang free. 

Nick climbed up on the table and settled between Louis' legs before taking him into his mouth. Louis cried out in relief at the feeling of Nick's tongue circling the head of his dick and tonguing at the slit. He bobbed up and down, sliding his tongue along the underside. Never stopping, he put his hands on Louis' thighs and scratched lightly, listening as laughter mixed with Louis' breathy moans. 

Louis moaned and laughed as the words "please Nick please" became his new mantra.  
He continued to whisper words of encouragement until his breath hitched and he came. Nick swallowing every last drop before pulling away with a pop. 

Nick climbed off the table and fixed Louis' clothes before untying him. He pulled Louis up into a seated position and pulled him into his lap, surprisingly without a struggle. Louis turned his face into Nick's neck and wrapped his arms around him as he came down from his high.

Nick sat there rubbing Louis' back and thinking that he may have pushed him too far. He was about to apologize, but yelped instead when he felt his nipple being twisted and pulled.

"I will get you back for this. And I should have at least five new things on the menu after all you put me through"

"After all I've put you---you little brat---heyhahahaha"

Louis smiled as he tickled Nick and pushed him down onto his back.

"Let's see how you like it" as he explored Nick's ticklish body and reached for the rope he'd been tied up with.

Nick didn't put up much of a struggle. Truth be told, he wanted to see what Louis would do.

There's a lot of food in the kitchen.

He was looking forward to it.


End file.
